


EL RENCOR DE UN CACHORRO

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Inaho había descubierto un nuevo aspecto del inquilino en su casa: Slaine Troyard podía ser muy rencoroso…InahoxSlaine más Harklight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HUELLA 01

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**EL RENCOR DE UN CACHORRO**

****By:** _**K.G.Á.É.** _ **

 

Inaho encontró un postre en el refrigerador. Se lo comió porque no tenía mucha hambre como para cocinar otra cosa.

Ahora gracias a eso, había descubierto un nuevo aspecto del inquilino en su casa:

_Slaine Troyard podía ser muy rencoroso sobre las cosas que le gustan._

No hubiera sido tan grave si se hubiera disculpado al momento. Hubiera arreglado el malentendido y le hubiera dicho que le compensaría. Pero Inaho siendo quien era. Había respondido simplemente:

—No entiendo tu molestia  _sólo_ era un postre—

Cabe aclarar que para el chico rubio platinado  _no_  era un simple postre. Era  _su_  postre. El cual había estado deseando llegar a comer luego de un mal día. Además de que era bastante popular por lo que solía agotarse pronto.

Esa noche. Le aplicaron la ley del hielo.

No que le importara demasiado. Y verlo hacer morritos mientras le miraba enfurruñado, tampoco era del todo intimidante. Aunque Yuki-nee insistiera en que debía disculparse; hacerlo no significaba que Slaine tendría su postre de regreso. Igual y a la mañana siguiente ya se le había pasado...

.

.

Cuando la mañana llegó. Inaho se mentalizó para preparar los últimos huevos, en su desayuno.

Al abrir el refrigerador, se preguntó si existía alguien capaz de declararle la guerra tan descaradamente.

—Yuki-nee. Aquí había dos huevos—por lo monótono de su voz, su hermana no entendió a qué quería llegar con esa afirmación. Siguió cepillándose los dientes mientras asentía, después de todo ya iba tarde.

Entonces algo pareció venir a su memoria.

— ¡Ah! Está mañana vi a Slaine levantarse temprano. A lo mejor y él los cocinó—

Inaho volvió su vista al espacio vacío asignado para los huevos. Tal vez si no hubieran sido los últimos no le habría dado importancia.

Por otro lado, la sonrisa que de pronto su hermana puso, no lo hacía muy feliz.

—Al menos ahora entiendes lo que el pobre chico sintió ayer—seguía sonriendo, finalizando su arreglo personal.

—Yuki-nee—

— ¿Um?—

—No alcanzarás el tren—señaló el reloj en la pared.

— ¡Waa! ¡Naho-kun! ¡Deberías decir eso antes!—se quejó mientras salía despidiéndose teniendo las manos ocupadas con sus cosas, el abrigo a medio poner y las llaves en la boca.

Cuando la puerta se cerró. Inaho hizo lo mismo con la del refrigerador.

Entonces tomó nota mental de comprar más huevos cuando regresara. Además, tendría que formarse para conseguir reemplazar cierto postre. Pues al parecer:

_El rencor de un cachorro era algo bastante malo._

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	2. HUELLA 02

**DEDICADO A:** Los 2 guests quienes dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quienes son : (

Igualmente: ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**EL RENCOR DE UN CACHORRO**

****By:** **** **_K.G.Á.É._ ** **

_"El rencor de un cachorro es bastante malo"_. Era algo que Inaho había aprendido esa mañana. Y de nuevo reafirmaba…

Fue un error de cálculo ir primero _allí_ que a la oferta del supermercado; aunque aún quedaran dos horas para que finalizara.

No sólo la fila parecía interminable. Y lo más probable era que si se salía para ir primero al súper y regresar, no obtendría el producto; porque seguían llegando más personas. También, en cuanto llegó al lugar, comprendió el porqué de la sonrisita de Inko al decirle en dónde conseguir el susodicho postre.

Por su parte, los chicos que habían decidido acompañarle, habían huido a la menor oportunidad; no sin antes burlarse en su cara de su desgracia.

Aquel lugar estaba plagado de lindas chicas con todo tipo de atuendos y eso sólo hacía más evidente su presencia como el único varón en la fila. No que le importara lo que dijeran de él.

Por los murmullos, pudo detectar que más adelante en la fila había otro chico de cabello oscuro, quien parecía ser mayor a él. Tal vez estaba allí tratando de obtener algo para su novia, o esa era la versión que las chicas habían expuesto como posible. Aunque su caso no fuera el mismo, de pronto a los ojos de las féminas él mismo ya tenía su propia historia.

Al parecer, tenía pinta de patán insensible. Y por una vez en la vida estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo por ver de nuevo la sonrisa de una chica ficticia, quien debía de ser lo suficiente importante para que él estuviera allí: bajo el sol, esperando conseguir un postre que tal vez no obtendría.

Le sorprendió lo detallado de la imaginación de las chicas, y hasta cierto punto acertado. Su sexto sentido era temible.

Por otro lado, vio un rostro conocido. Pensó en acercarse a la joven de cabellos castaños: Eddelrittuo, si bien recordaba, para pedirle de favor que le comprara algo a él mientras se apresuraba al súper. Se abstuvo, al valorar que no sería una buena idea por varias razones:

-Las chicas pensarían que estaba tratando de meterse en la fila (desde que ya estaba tachado como un patán).

-Si la chica se negaba, habría perdido su posición en la fila.

-La posibilidad de que la chica se negara era alta, ya que de seguro estaría allí para comprar un poco para Seylum.

-Y la más importante de todas: no parecía caerle bien a la chica.

Se resignó. Terminaría viendo pasar su tiempo frente a sus ojos mientras la fila avanzaba lentamente...

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, encontró evidencia de que alguien quería burlarse de él, _de nuevo_. Pues frente a sus ojos había una caja exactamente igual a la que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir.

—Yuki-nee ¿compraste un postre o algo?—aunque la verdad: las probabilidades eran escasas, considerando que la chica apenas parecía estar acomodándose después de llegar del trabajo.

—No. Un chico de nombre Harklight, lo trajo para Slaine. Como no está. Lo dejé allí para dárselo en cuanto llegue—vio a su hermana estirarse para relajarse mejor.

A diferencia de él, quien (aunque ignoró el paquete en la entrada y tomó el propio para colocarlo en el refrigerador) no podía sacarse de la cabeza el nombre extraño.

Slaine nunca le había mencionado. Y sin embargo parecían cercanos, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio se formaría por horas sin pensar obtener algo a cambio en retribución a semejante odisea?

Sin que fuera consciente de sí mismo, sus ojos tomaron un aire peligroso.

Ya no se trataba sólo de enmendar su error con el cachorro que vivía en su casa…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


End file.
